


venenatus

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Poisoning, Sengoku Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: In her own will, shepoisonedherself to form immunity under Sasuke's watch and his poison training. But such plan only enraged Lord Kenshin, he had almost lost her to death before, he'd rather not to see her suffering like this.Nevertheless, Michiru won't change her mind since she did this for him, and for Uesugi Clan.
Relationships: Kenshin/Michiru
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Romance Across Time `





	venenatus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is some sort of continuation of a fic I wrote, but I added enough info so readers get the idea of what happened before.  
> And I'm always having fun messing with these two, oops xD  
> xoxo

At one late morning in Kasugayama Castle, inside the Kenshin’s chamber, there were three bowls of miso soup in front of Michiru as she sat down formally on the tatami floor, behind a wooden desk. 

Three bowls, only one that wasn’t poisoned.

Michiru had to do it while Kenshin was holding a War Council in the Main Hall. Or else, this would never happen because Kenshin won’t approve of this, of what she planned to do even after death’s cold grip almost snatched her life away.

“Why must there be some sort of test?” Her head lifted to meet the gaze of Uesugi’s shinobi who sat across from her. 

Sasuke smiled thinly, sitting cross legged as he returned the Lady’s gaze. “We are not only building your immunity but your wisdom as well. If you’re able to recognize the poison, it would be a great convenience.”

“That's wise thinking, I appreciate that.” This was Michiru’s own decision after the latest poisoning incident and witnessed Kenshin’s struggle, who was still haunted by the immense fear from almost losing her to death. Sasuke explained that she won’t be able to be truly immune like the shinobis.

But, that would be better at least — better than death.

“Time to choose, then.” Michiru’s eyes filled with a small spark of courage as she lifted her hand gracefully and hovered from one bowl to another, careful of the kimono’s sleeve to not be stained.

“Lady Michiru, you shouldn’t choose by the food’s appearance alone. Try to smell it, or even taste it.” Sasuke added nonchalantly.

“Oh, you’re correct.” Her head tilted gently in contemplation. After choosing the middle bowl, she took it with her hand, smelling it. Nothing more than the ordinary smell of miso soup yet her heart was suddenly beating too fast after she had a taste of it.

“Unfortunately.. That’s the most poisonous one, Milady. The most dangerous poison has no taste or smell.” Sasuke’s face had changed into a stern expression, he began to move close with the antidote powder in his hand.

Michiru stopped him with a gesture of her hand, coughing a few drops of blood as she did so. “No.. n-need..” It was what she intended, she didn’t need his help even though she coughed more blood and the crimson droplets stained the front of her pale cream-colored kimono. 

Sasuke ensured her that it was only a small amount of poison and it won’t kill her. That fact didn’t make it any less hurt, something within her burning in each and every part inside her like she drank a hot boiled water, the excruciating pain in her chest made her sitting position slumping to the side, her hand clutched her chest as she heaved, gasping heavily.

“Fight it.” Sasuke said in a louder voice, stern as a teacher.

_She did, she tried_ , but it hurt. Michiru fell on her side to the tatami floor, still gasping and fighting the urge to scream, heartbeat accelerating unnaturally.

Her blurry vision saw the shadow of someone standing in the wide-open doorway, she certainly recognized the familiar light blue kimono. “Lord.. Kenshin..” Someone who wasn’t supposed to be here and see this.

A flash of fear and anger slashed across the warlord’s cold gaze, his face constricted to find her kimono bloodstained, and she seemed to be dying. The fear consumed him all over again, enraged as he noticed the presence of his own shinobi. Kenshin ran to her side, crouching as he held her back upright, unsheathed his sword and pointed it across to Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke remained calm and held his gaze steady, being too used to Kenshin’s lapse of rage.

“No..” Michiru breathed out, reaching out to tug at his kimono, shaking her head weakly. “I did this to myself. I asked him to.”

Kenshin tensed and glared at Sasuke. “Explain.” His voice held a cold, thunderous rage of a god of war.

“Lady Michiru requested my assistance to help her build some sort of immunity,” Sasuke stared back but in a reassuring way as he spoke to his Lord. “The last incident made her do this, so no one could kill her with poison.”

Kenshin glanced down incredulously at the girl in his arms, no longer coughing blood, but it was obvious she was still in pain from the poison she consumed. “Why..?” He waited for her answer, the sword remained pointed at Sasuke.

After a long moment of heaving, Michiru tried to form more words. All sweating and gasping, her fingers curled against the front of his kimono. “So I won’t die..” She breathed in, then out, looking into her beloved’s eyes to see the glimmer of true emotions behind that cold mask of his. There she saw _fear, fear, fear_. Only the fear of losing her. “So you won’t lose me, Lord Kenshin.”

Kenshin was deadly quiet for a long time before he put down his sword on the tatami floor, cradling her in his embrace. “If anyone else ever attempts to harm you, I will kill them. Vassal or no vassal.” The restrained rage in his voice was apparent enough.

The Uesugi Vassal who poisoned her remained in the dungeon, fortunately alive. But that incident had affected Kenshin too much to ever forgive the vassal, no matter how long she tried to talk sense into him.

Sasuke shifted forward and broke the silence. He handed over the antidote, wrapped neatly inside a paper. “This is the antidote for her, Lord Kenshin. I did not use too much poison to endanger her life, however..” Sasuke’s eyes shifted to her, smiling a thin-lipped smile. “It will be Milady’s choice if she wants to do this again.” He admired her brave spirit, because she did this for his Lord and the stability of the Uesugi Clan.

Michiru gave him a weak nod, “Thank you.”

Sasuke left the chambers, vanishing to the thin air and the room went quiet once more.

Kenshin opened her mouth and urged her to swallow the antidote powder, he waited for her condition until colors returned to her pale face, she was no longer coughing. “Why must you do this?” Kenshin murmured emotionlessly, despite that she already told him the reason, but he couldn’t make sense of it.

Michiru pulled herself from his arms and sat straighter, facing him as she did so. In the next moment, she bowed her head formally, both hands on the tatami floor, “My apologies, Lord Kenshin.”

“There’s no need for an apology.” He said dismissively, snatching his sword from the tatami floor and sheathed it back to his side. “I simply cannot understand why. Why so willingly to consume poison and hurt yourself for someone else’s behalf.” He refused to see her in the eyes, one that death almost claimed before — Kenshin shifted to sit facing another side.

Away from the sight of the bloodstained kimono.

That she poisoned herself for his sake.

“This is the only way.” Michiru said definitively, still bowing to him and enduring the headache from the effect of poison in her body.

“There should be another way.”

“I will keep doing this so you won’t lose me, and to prove to anyone else that I’m here not to endanger the Uesugi Clan.”

Kenshin was aware there were more vassals and retainers who did not trust her, once a prisoner now their Lady of the Clan. He was neither agreeing or disagreeing with her harmful plan.

_Not agreeing_ , because it hurt him too much to see her take so much danger.

_Not disagreeing_ , because it would disappoint her.

At the very least, he found a strength to look directly at her, bloodied, pale, weak. “Raise your head.” He told her, shifting back to face her.

Michiru raised her face, smiling as she did so. In that briefest moment between, Kenshin already moved forward, closer, to envelop her in his embrace. Uncaring if his kimono would be stained as well, he wanted her to be safe in his arms, to protect her and to not lose her.

A silent sigh, then he asked rhetorically in a low murmur, “Why..” _Why do you stay, why you do all of these when you can be safe somewhere else..?_

There was one answer, three words, that could explain everything at once. Michiru smiled against his chest, “I love you, Lord Kenshin.”

No matter how difficult it must be, she would do everything in her power to not die, to be by her beloved’s side and lead the Uesugi Clan with him.

“I love you.” The confession whispered once again, Michiru snuggled close against him before exhaustion and the last trace of poison within her pushing her to have some rest.

“Sleep now.” His surprisingly warm hand stroked her hair tenderly and waited until she fell asleep in his embrace, carrying her into the bedding afterwards.

He placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead.

Kenshin had no choice but to respect her decision, even if it might hurt himself to see her consuming poison over and over again.

Because he loved her.

As complicated and as simple as that.


End file.
